1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary unit of a suitcase lock, more particularly one, which can secure a suitcase to other objects for preventing the whole suitcase from being stolen besides making the suitcase lock in the closed position, and which is convenient to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People usually carry suitcases in traveling. Most suitcases are equipped with locks for preventing thieves from opening the suitcases to steal easily. A kind of conventional suitcase lock unit is secured to a suitcase, and has several lock holes, which lock can secure a pair of slides of a zipper of the suitcase in position after the suitcase is closed with the zipper, and the slides inserted in the lock holes. The slides will be released from the lock holes after the lock unlocks.
However, even if a suitcase is locked in the closed position, thieves still can take the whole suitcase away while the owner of the suitcase is not paying attention.
Therefore, an auxiliary unit is provided to the above suitcase lock, which includes a cover, a wire joined to the cover at one end, and a locking tab joined to the other end of the wire. The cover has a through hole while the locking tab can be secured to the lock after it is inserted in one of the lock holes. To use the auxiliary unit, the cover is positioned over the lock with the through hole opposing the lock holes of the lock, and then the wire is passed around other fixed objects. And finally, the locking tab is locked in one of the lock holes. Thus, the suitcase can""t be taken away unless the lock unlocks.
However, because the auxiliary unit is not fitted on the suitcase, the user will be worried about storage of the auxiliary unit while the unit is not being used. Furthermore, the user has to handle the wire after the suitcase is unlocked otherwise the wire might cause inconvenience.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a suitcase lock to overcome the above disadvantage.
The suitcase lock includes a primary unit fitted on a suitcase, and an auxiliary unit, which includes a wire storage housing fitted on the suitcase, a reel and elastic element combination arranged in the housing, and a wire. The wire is connected with the reel at an inner end, and a locking tab at an outer end, which is pass through the housing. The primary unit has several lock holes, and can secure a pair of zipper slides of the suitcase in position after the slides are inserted in the lock holes. The locking tab is shaped in such a way that it can be secured in position by the primary unit when it is inserted in one of the lock holes. The reel is biased towards a storing position by the elastic element, in which storing position the wire is substantially completely wound around the reel.